


nubilous remembrance

by fleurting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Danny counts the freckles on Jackson's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nubilous remembrance

Jackson goes to school 3,000 miles away.  
Danny follows. 

 

-

He thinks of Jackson as the moon. 

There always a darkness surrounding it, and it only comes to life when no one else can see. 

But you know it's there. and it's a comforting presence to all your fears and insecurities and troubles. To know that no matter what time it is, or what piece of the world you're in, it's right beside you. 

\- 

He likes to think he's the sun. 

And occasionally, when the night hasn't ended  
and the day hasn't started,  
when the birds are yet to chirp  
and the crickets have silenced,  
when the sky is painted with the lightest of blue  
and the darkest of pink,  
they meet. 

 

\- 

He's born in the hospital room next to Jackson's.

But he doesn't meet him until he's thirteen. 

 

\- 

He's thirteen and he gets something akin to butterflies in his sternum when he looks in another boy's eyes. 

He's thirteen and he moves back to a town called beacon hills. 

He's thirteen and he sits behind a boy named Jackson Whittemore in algebra one. 

 

\- 

His notebooks are filled with college-ruled paper and notes on comparing integers.

His thoughts are filled with what it would be like to have friends. 

 

\- 

Beacon Hills is different. 

It's light. And no one cares is if he's seen eating strawberry ice cream off a spoon, fed to him from a boy from the next town over. 

It's nice.

 

\- 

But sometimes the sky is a little too dark,  
the night is a little too quiet,

he hears howls that are a little too human,  
and other things  
he can't quite explain. 

 

\- 

 

Sometimes Danny counts the freckles on Jackson's skin.

When he's leaning forward on his desk and the teacher pauses in her monologue, he looks up. 

And the first thing he sees is Jackson. 

The pale skin of his neck,  
the three freckles  
all in a straight line. 

The slender fingers,  
as he places them over the circular marks on his skin,  
and cranes his neck. 

 

\- 

Friendship evolves slowly. 

A single vine attempting to overcome an entire broken-down house. 

\- 

Trust comes even slower. 

 

\- 

On Sundays,  
he sits in their dorm room,  
and watches the dust glitter  
in the afternoon sun. 

\- 

Thinking of what could be. 

\- 

He gets hooked on coffee, and foreign films, and a boy named James. 

He can feels Jackson slipping away, right through his fingertips. 

And he's too afraid to say it. 

 

\- 

 

 _Stay_. 

-

It's two weeks before graduation and underneath his bones are growing and cracking and he can feel the time starting to run out. 

\- 

It's needy and desperate and they both have someone else. 

\- 

They sleep under a single white sheet afterwards, in silence, fingers intertwined.

\- 

When he wakes,  
the organ in his chest,  
the rhythm,  
is an extreme staccato. 

-

It falls  
when he feels fingers wrapped in his. 

 

And jumps when a pair of lips  
find his eyelids.

-

 

Confessions are told  
over coffee and pillows  
and something like hope  
starts to grow. 

-


End file.
